The present invention relates to signs and, more particularly, to signs with replaceable indicia.
There are numerous uses for signs including advertising, directing traffic and warning of hazards. The need for signs in road and building construction has increased dramatically due to increased development, maintenance of ever expanding highway systems, and increased awareness of liability issues. Highway markers such as the familiar fluorescent plastic cones have provided a simple and effective marker. Another example of a highway warning marker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,375. The marker has a pyramidal shape and a brightly colored and reflective fabric cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,792 discloses a collapsible cone shaped marker having a conical spring frame. However, these markers lack the flexibility to be used in many applications where specific information must be conveyed to the public.
Display signs with indicia convey additional information to drivers and pedestrians. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,319 discloses a collapsible sign. The sign utilizes a frame comprising two vertical legs and a cross member. A rectangular web comprises casings along three edges of the web. The casings enclose the framing members. Tubular connectors are used to engage the ends of the frame members. Indicia may be placed on the front and back of the web. The frame must be disassembled and the web changed to change indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,302 discloses a collapsible display sign having a frame which has a folded and extended mode. A stretchable elastic fabric is used to secure the frame members in an open position. Sign boards may be mounted on the fabric. The web must have high strength since it provides the biasing means to maintain the frame in the open position. Changing the fabric requires disassembly of the frame. If separate sign boards are used for indicia, two boards are required for viewing from opposite directions.
A need exists for a display sign which overcomes the disadvantages of currently used signs.